


Lead Me Through Wastelands of Deceit

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, F/M, Humiliation, Mind Control, Mindbreak, Non-con to Con, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Midna finds herself in a different world than expected; one of Pokemon, one of a man who 'captured' her, one of a creature named Hatterene determined to make Midna their Master's favorite new plaything. Anonymous commission.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Lead Me Through Wastelands of Deceit

Midna had no idea what she was in, but it was cramped. Tight. Her spell hadn't taken her where she wanted to go at all, and before she could do anything about it, some guy had thrown a ball at her and 'captured' her. She wasn't sure what the hell any of it was or what it meant, but already stuck in this horrible imp form and wanting a way out before this got any worse or weirder, she was already in a foul enough mood to not be eager to face whoever had stuck her in this ball; she was going to find him and chew him out or his bullshit, and she was going to make sure he fucking knew not to do that again. She just had no idea when she was going to be let out. The foggy presence and frustration of being somewhere with no idea where that somewhere was or how to get out from around this troublesome situation kept her none too happy, remaining a bitter, frustrated ball of tension as she waited for her freedom.

When she was finally let out, it was night. Maybe not even the same night; time didn't feel quite real to her in there. This was a different world, and she had no idea how anything worked, but the sky was dark as she floated suddenly in the presence of tall trees and found herself staring at a man who looked mostly Hylian but was somehow different, his ears rounded, his face not quite right, everything about him just parallel to what Midna knew about his kind.

She didn't have too long to pay mind to it though, because something else was with him, and it held her attention far more tightly. A tall woman shrouded in light blues, pinks, and whites, standing tall atop a wealth of magic hair, and as someone who had similar powers Midna recognized it immediately, able to make out a body similar in size and shape to hers from behind the hair. There was so much amiss here. Midna was about to reach out and react to this, angry and ready to strike, snarling and lunging forward, only to stop clear in mid-air. To be held firmly in place.

"Don't be silly, “said a voice in her mind. Clear and confident, dismissive in ways that infuriated Midna, but she found herself unable to respond like she wanted to, stuck in place, angrier about that with increasing fervor as she struggled to move, but was held tightly in place by something. "You will not hurt Master. You will not fight against Master. You will submit and be a good girl for him, like he wants you to be."

Midna tried to speak. She couldn’t. Her voice failed her no matter how much she tried to scream and holler, tried to push through this and fight against what was happening. Midna felt a throbbing hatred surge up inside of her as she struggled, but she didn't feel in control of herself, urged slowly down toward her feet and onto the ground, standing below the artificially high creature who stared her down. Her thoughts raged with a flurry of vulgarity and bitterness as much as fear, her body trembling under the intense weight of something harsh and fierce, which demanded the world of her, frightened her, filled her with dread.

"Yes, I'm holding you in place," the creature said, "and yes, I can read your thoughts. So angry. You are so aggressive and stubborn; it's quite the thing to behold. I will have to take great care with you to make sure you stay in line, until you learn your place as one of Master's Pokemon."

"One of his what?" Midna's thoughts crashed into, her eyes going wide. "I don't know what that is, but I'm not one!'

"Of course you are. The Pokeball worked to capture you, didn't it?" The creature advanced closer, hair tendrils reaching out and grasping Midna, pulling her in tight. "I'm Hatterene, Master's favorite, and the one who keeps the others in line. Master deserves love, and his girls are going to give it to him; I'll make sure of that. You shouldn't bother fighting it."

"Fuck you." Midna wished she could say it instead of think it, but her vocal cords continued to stay utterly still. The only sound Midna made was the gentle in and out of her breaths. "Fuck you and let me go. Let me talk, you bitch!"

Hatterene did let Midna talk, but even that was a cruel joke. Her vocal cords stirred again, but she turned to the man and said, "Master, may I please suck your cock? I'm ready to be your devoted Pokemon. My name is Midna, but you may call me whatever you want." In her mind, she was screaming again. Hatterene's laughter rang through her hair as she walked slowly toward the man, her ample hips swaying as she approached, as she got coy and extended out her hands toward him. Fury and anger refused to come out as she moved, as she watched the smirking man reach into his pants. He withdrew his cock and spread his legs, inviting her upon him.

And Midna went. She wished she had better control over herself, wished she could fight against what was taking hold of her, wished she could fight it all off. She was weak, frustrated, losing ground rapidly, wishing she could pull back but not having the slightest sense of how to do that, as she got into position, as she grasping his dick and brought her lips down upon it. "You'll learn to love it," Hatterene said, coming up from behind Midna, cooing softly and caressing her body with her hair.

Licking all along the thick cock and giving up to the trainer what he wanted made her burn with shame. "Good girl," he said. Hatterene's voice overlapped his in her mind as they reinforced a demand and a pressure that made her head spin. Her tongue was overpowered by the taste of cock, and she wanted to pull back, wishing desperately for control and the ability to draw away, but instead she licked harder, giving him pleasure. This wasn't right, but she wasn't able to control herself and fight it, succumbing to the strange and hazy demands before her, a struggle and a pressure she had no choice but to accept.

Hatterene's invasive and persistent voice refused to leave Midna's mind. "Master has several gorgeous Pokemon, but my body type is his favorite. Small, big hipped, fat assed. And you're just like that." She smacked Midna's ass. "So, I'm taking extra care with you. To keep you obedient until you learn to love it."

Bringing her licks up to the head of his cock, Midna didn't linger much longer, sucking hi hastily down and taking him in deep, moaning around his shaft as her head bobbed up and down, giving in to the demanding pace and allowing herself to fall into the twisting heat and frustration of something unlike anything she could have fathomed. The big dick brought her a lot of pressures and struggles, made her have to work harder than she liked at getting into this and tending to what was being asked of her, as her mouth filled up with more dick than she felt her jaw was comfortably ready to deal with. Not that she had a chance to really stop or halt this process even still.

Up and down she continued to move in steady acceptance of this wrong mess of desire. Midna forced herself to take it down. No. No, that wasn't what was happening. She reminded herself harshly of that. Hatterene was forcing her down the cock, even if she wasn't grabbing her head and physically forcing her. It was definitely there, intense, wicked, wrong and intense, but she was powerless to fight it. Her head rolled with a grace and smoothness that did nothing to make easier how she wasn’t doing this herself, especially as the dick started to reach the back of her throat, started to impose more upon her.

"Isn't Master's cock so nice to choke on? You should go down deeper." Hatterene's voice remained so serene and soft for how vicious it remained as Midna continued to suck it down, struggling under what she was taking and the feelings of depravity and wickedness that followed. It remained condescending. Dark. So aggressive and harsh that she couldn't help but fall lower into something so foggily demanding, so twisted. she needed more, and the more she gave in to it, the less she felt she could process any of it. She was lost, dizzy, aimlessly sinking into something so bizarre and hot that she couldn't make it stop.

Hatterene drew lower along Midna, pulling back a moment, remaining silent and firm even as she got behind Midna. "I'll admit, Master isn't the only one fond of this body type. I'm glad he finally has another toy with an ass like this." Shoving her face forward with far too little sense or restraint for what she had in mind, Hatterene began to eat Midna's ass out, dug in with her face flush in her plump cheeks, tongue pushing out and licking all over Midna's ass hole. "Your ass is perfect for Master's cock, but also for my face. And you're going to take it. You'll love it. I can make sure of that, you know. Just ask me for it, and I will strip your will away and make you a pleasure addict. This can all be easy for you."

That didn't sound easy at all. Didn't sound helpful or good, but Hatterene's selfish aims and aggression continued to trouble Midna, continued to teach her things she didn’t want to learn. The tongue slithering against her ass hole brought on a myriad of sensations and the cock down her throat challenged her imp form in ways that made her feel inexperienced, virginal. All truly helpless, as she fell deeper in, as she serviced this man without knowing anything about him or about where she was. But this Hatterene was a beast unlike anything she was ready to face, and she was helpless to do a damn thing to fight it, lower still into the depravity and the chaos of what she was giving in to, what she felt incapable of controlling.

Hatterene wasn't quiet in eating Midna's ass, but even louder was the man groaning as he received this treatment. "So good. I'm going to enjoy you a lot. No idea what kind of Pokemon you are, but you're a cutie."

There that word was again. Midna didn't know what a Pokemon was, but she knew she wasn't one, and yet all she could do was smile and gag as she throated his cock, as she worked back and forth along it with no control over her body and no way to stem the frustrating tide of what she was up to. Every back and forth motion of her head was another show of servitude and love. Hollow, empty, false love that was forced upon her, but he either didn't seem to realize Hatterene was controlling Midna, or he didn't care. The difference didn't matter too much when Midna was struggling to breathe.

Deep in her trainer's head to keep an eye on things, Hatterene knew he was drawing closer, and pulled Midna back from the cock, continuing to lick her ass hole as hard and recklessly as she could while the strange imp pleaded, "Master, please feed me your cum!" Midna's mouth opened wide, small hands jerking his cock off without restraint or focus. Her eyes were wide, needy, pleading, and her inability to even wear her expression imposed such a confusing mess upon her. Hatterene's tongue continued to do things to her ass hole she wasn't strong enough to confront here.

The man came, groaning, "Swallow it all. Sit, fuck!" as he came in her mouth. He took hold of his dick and made sure the aim was right, Midna keeping wide open for him as it mostly landed in her mouth, but some of it streaked across her face. She wanted to spit it out and yell, but she swallowed and moaned, thanking him for his delicious cum and for letting her adore his amazing cock. The words felt so empty, but they were hers. They came from her. It wasn't right.

And she had more to share. She drew back from him and bent forward, her hair tendrils forming two hands that reached out and spread wide her big ass cheeks. "Please, Master, put your amazing cock in here next. I want you to fuck me like a dirty Pokemon slut and make me your yours. I promise, I'll be a good girl for you." The words continued. So wrong. So twisted. There was no sense to them and they were so far removed from everything Midna wanted to say, but they forced their way from her lips without concern for what she really thought.

Hatterene shifted about a moment, and the man snickered, reaching out and grabbing her ass. "Big. Soft. I love short, fat-assed girls so much." He smacked her ass hard, but Midna's sound was one of joy rather than scandalized fury. "But I think you'll need to be broken in first." He palmed one of his Pokeballs. "Boltund, why don't you loosen her up?"

Midna looked over in shoulders in time to see a black and yellow canine emerge from one of the balls, scrambling eagerly forward to mount Midna. She wanted to yell and heave and shout, but she couldn't. She remained in place as this odd creature scrambled on top of her. Boltund was hasty, raw, and so quick on what he did that he ended up lunging into her pussy instead of her ass, his greed overwhelming and his desire hard as eh thrust forward, shoving into Midna and starting to fuck her with hasty motions too reckless to restrain.

The feeling of a thick dog dick plunging into her pussy hit Midna with pleasure, and she didn’t trust it for a second. Was it her pleasure, or was it pleasure that Hatterene forced into her head? She wasn't sure what was real anymore, but moans spilled from her lips so hot and so intense that she knew she wasn't going to find much reason to care. There was too much happening here, all of it wearing down any shred of composure and respect inside of Midna.

And it was only getting worse as Hatterene took her place down on all fours beside Midna, her trainer getting behind her and guiding his cock into her ass. "You're still my favorite," he groaned, seizing her round hips and slamming forward with a fervor and aggression hot enough to make the usually silent Hatterene gasp in pleasure, overwhelmed by the wave of sensation hitting her. She couldn't hold back her joy, the vocal glee with which she was taken and pounded into blind and dizzy submission. Every stroke of his hips drove his cock into her ass and excited her, breaking her stern facade enough for Midna to get angrier; this bitch didn't deserve to enjoy this so much.

Was it jealousy? The thought troubled Midna, because she could feel the throbbing rush of frustration wash over her, a dizzying throb of ecstasy that felt like not enough, felt hollow and infuriating, but it bore down harder into her, made her reel with dizzy heat and a sense that she was weak. Defenseless. This was the pleasure asked of her, and he yielded to all of it, unable to control her base desires and their needs for control of her. Hatterene was gaining now, and every thrust of Boltund's cock into her was a threat to her stability, another chip away at her sense.

"Give in. Isn't it so nice getting fucked side by side like this? We could have so much fun together." Hatterene's temptations remained so sweet and soft. She didn't let up on her ability to remain in Midna's head and join her thoughts. “Master’s cock will be amazing. I think it will break you."

Midna begged for some kind of follow-up or snarky remark, but her thoughts were too scattered now to be able to form up on anything, a fog rolling in that kept her from thinking clearly. It was Hatterene's interference and she didn't know it, but she was further victimized by what the wicked Pokemon was doing to her, as she fought to make sense of her surroundings, weaker and less capable of doing so. It was a game to Hatterene, and hearing the stumbling, stammering thoughts of Midna unable even in her mind to form a response brought her great joy. She could have taken full control and overwrote everything inside Midna in a flash, but to make her slowly crack and struggle was so much more exciting.

Boltund inflicted upon Midna too many pleasures for her to keep her thoughts straight, a dizzy spiral down deeper, lower, faster into the plunge of molten surrender. She was defenseless here, wishing she knew how to handle what was being done to her but hopelessly enthralled by the growing pressures and wicked heat of getting fucked, her body feeling receptive to sensations far beyond what she should have been feeling, but the line between her and what she was ebbing forced to feel felt so lost and distant that she wasn't sure what to make of all that, losing any and all sense of where she was, perhaps even who she was.

This disrespect should not have been allowed to stand. Midna was being treated like an animal, subjugated and punished by this beast for the amusement of some man who now believed he owned her. All of this was so wrong and weird, a disrespectful swell of things that didn't make any sense to her, but her body moved on its own, hips slamming back to meet Boltund's cock. "I'm just happy there's a cock in me!" Midna gasped. "Thank you for deciding I deserve to get fucked, master!"

Hatterene reached over to Midna with her hair and tugged the imp toward her a bit, forcing her lips against hers. the kiss was ferocious and domineering, Hatterene's tongue pushing its way in deep and forcing Midna to deal with just how overbearing a presence she was, only getting weirder and heavier as she continued to push on so hard and so firm. she was unstoppable, throwing herself into the deep end and into something spectacular in its intensity and is wrongness. It was excessive and frantic, pulling Midna down deeper as Hatterene's mental interference became more fierce, having the wicked excuse of being able to push her harder as the moment swelled into utter chaos.

Fucked side by side with the creature making her lose control, Midna was overcome by emotions and sensations to joyful and senseless that she wished she had the strength to fight them. It was excessive and feral in ways that she didn't know hot resist, stumbling through this chaos while two very distinct emotions swelled up inside her; her anger and reluctance struggled against the rising lust that demanded of her something that felt so sinfully enticing that she feared she wasn't going to make it. This felt so good, and no matter how much Midna wanted to say she hated this, the pleasure was wearing her own, pushing her deeper and needier into something so aimless and infuriating, so confused by what she was allowing to take hold of her.

Boltund and the trainer both came inside the girls at the same time, and as Midna's hand reached up toward Hatterene and pulled her head in tighter, she wasn't sure if it was mind control or not. It felt like her own action, felt like her own gesture of intent and surrender, but how could Midna trust any of what she was doing? The ways in which she felt so dizzy and unable to control herself infuriated Midna, who was continuing to serve desires and sensations so wrong and twisted. The cum flooding into her pussy filled her with a swell of dizzy ecstasy, filled her with something so satisfying and wicked. Warm. She felt at peace even though she was being coerced and mind controlled into this, and the less sense she could make of it, the better it felt.

"Thank you," she whined sweetly, and Hatterene's smile was staring her down so intently she felt like she was going to unravel at the seams.

"Isn't it so nice to have a cock in you?" Hatterene teased, her voice throbbing through Midna's mind again. "Imagine how much nicer it will be when Master's cock is inside you. Don't you want that?"

"Yes."

The echoed in Midna's mind. Her own voice. She didn't want t trust it but she was so lit up with chaotic fervor and desire that she couldn't help herself now. Everything inside of her mind begged for attention and love, begged for the massive cock she watched pull out of Hatterene's ass to claim hers just as hard. Confusion abounded and a throbbing lust demanded so much of her, kept her helplessly inching closer to a ruinous sense of surrender that she didn't like or trust in the least. It was so wrong and demoralizing, but every step of the way the only thing that Midna could do was follow it lower.

With Boltund pulling back and dismounting Midna, she was left down on all fours still, a trembling, nervous rush of need hitting her as she rose slowly up into the air. "Master, please, I need your cock," she whined. Not her voice. She knew that much. Certainty was not a comforting thing to Midna in this position, because it only represented the knowledge that Hatterene remained in her head and in control. "Please, take my ass next. Boltund took my pussy, and I think it's because my anal cherry was destined for you. Won't you please grab my big hips and fuck me like a fat-assed living ona hole?"

What was half of what she was saying? The words were forced upon her, but Midna wasn't in able to do anything about this as the man grabbed hold of her, turning her around and using her exactly as she asked, which Midna learned quickly meant being turned around and impaled on his cock, which was so much bigger than Boltund's and crammed into a even tighter hole, forcing a shriek out of her mouth that sounded like the real her again, but it was too late to mean much as he took to hammering greedily int her snug hole, reckless thrusts imposing the worst he could muster upon Midna, hammering with a greed and a power that made her struggle and shiver, heaving through this worry with aimless and senseless desire.

He didn't so much thrust into her as he pulled her down onto his cock, using her body like a sex toy he could pull down ono his lap again and again in a show of ferocious and feral lust. There was no good way out of this, no sensible approach that could save Midna from the grim reality of what she was in for and how she was being treated. His rough thrusts remained savage and potent, a wicked show of feelings strong enough to make Midna feel dizzy and aimless, struggling harder to make sense of this all as she was filled with dick and pushed to her limits, her ass stretched out so hard and her whole body aflame with a panic like nothing else ever had.

Hatterene's cloying sweetness lingered. "Master's cock feels so nice rearranging your guts, doesn't it?" So serene and soft for the sinful mockery being made of Midna now, as she whined and bucked and hissed through the utter chaos of being treated like this, wishing for some shred of presence and sense but only finding twisted, molten pleasures that forced her to confront things she didn't want to feel. Everything was getting messier, stranger, more bitter and potent with each throbbing second of this shame and this chaos.

"It does."

The words came out of her mouth this time. Midna bucked and heaved in worry, whining under the pressure of fear and the sense she may be on the path to something horrible now. She had said it. Not Hatterene; she felt oddly certain of that and didn't know why. but her voice felt free. Gasping, whining. "My name is Midna!" She shrieked. The first thing she could think of to prove she was speaking as herself. And maybe she was. Maybe this was a game and Hatterene was still mocking her. Reality wasn’t working properly. "it feels so good!" forced its way out next. More questions, more frustration.

"I didn't make you say any of that," Hatterene purred in the deepest corners of her mind. "You're just learning how much you love Master's cock. It feels too good for you to resist. It's okay, you can admit it."

"I-I love it!" she screamed. This was so wrong. The degrading position that Midna found herself in drove home a sense of complete helplessness, a desperation that burned up stronger and bubbled fiercer through her as she gave in to feelings she didn't know how to face. She was getting jerked back and forth along the cock of a man she was supposed to call master, thoughts stormed in on by a wicked monster controlling her, and through it all, her ass received a pounding raw and harsh enough for her pussy to be dripping al over the ground in shameful shows of something so strange and misaimed and hot that Midna didn't know how to feel or what was real, just falling lower into the demanding temptation and panic of this treatment.

Nothing made sense, but Midna was in deep, struggling, shivering, set aflame with so many pleasures and sensations that she couldn't resist or deal with. The cock filling her and pounding her kept up its frantic pace, the mad desperation forcing her to fall lower and deeper into the throes of such bizarre bliss and frustration that she didn't know what to think. What was real? What was her? The cock fucking her ass felt like the only certainty, and it felt like an amazing certainty, filling her up, ruining her, violating so deep into the queen and pulling her so low. This wasn’t the life she wanted. To be treated like a Pokemon, to be something for this man and his powerful right hand that wasn't the quest she was on. She had come to save her realm and instead she was being fucked into submission, jerked along a big dick and mocked in her own mind by an intruder.

"Master!” she squealed. "Master, I'm addicted to your cock!" She didn't know if these words were real either, but was there any difference? Not knowing what she could trust didn't give her an answer, but maybe she didn't need one. Maybe the idea of truly loving this was enough, and she should believe in it. Accept it. her body trembled with more pleasure than ever before. That was real. Undeniable. Surely, she was liking this enough to accept it, surely there was a new life to be found here happy and taken care of. Hatterene didn't seem under anyone's control, surely, she was right to love Master and to share that love; why would Midna refuse?

She was even now referring to him in her thoughts as Master. It was all over.

Eyes rolling back as she heaved, trembled, and moaned in dizzy joy, Midna found herself finally ready to give in. "Master, flood me with your cum so deep that I'll be marked on the inside as your newest plaything!" she screamed. Begged. It was all her now. It didn't matter which her; Midna was one person, and she loved this. Screaming and heaving as she was jerked along the cock and used like a fleshlight with legs, Midna came hard, pussy gushing all over the ground as the shortstack received the mindbreaking orgasm needed to utterly demolish what resistance still remained, making her unravel with such ecstasy and joy that nothing else mattered to her now.

Midna's hair reached out to Hatterene, frantically dragging her in to a kiss. This time she was committed and eager, desperately seeing pleasure and affection from the pastel hypnotist while her round ass got stuffed and claimed rougher and faster. she was done for now. Utter submission and surrender was incredible, surging like fire through her as she worked for pleasure now with no focus or clarity, just need. Just throbbing and fervid desire without purpose or sense. She came again several times in quick succession, not realizing the muilti-orgasmic gift from Hatterene was to blame, but it didn't matter. No longer could MIdna care or divide these considerations.

Finally, he came inside of her, holding her down at the base of his cock as he pumped her full of shot after shot of molten jizz, filling Midna and exciting her, making her whine into the kiss she shared with Hatterene, the frantic love between two bottom-heavy shortstacks happy to now be given everything they craved and then some. Midna didn't understand any of what was going on now or what her life had become, but she was ready to go see it all through without hesitation, knowing only that it was what she deserved, and what would not only make her happy, but Master, too.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
